


Tonight You're Gonna Go Down In Flames

by Maeryn_skye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, First Time, Jealous Sam, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has had enough of guys flirting with Dean and decides it's time to stake his claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You're Gonna Go Down In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a re-write of a LOTR RPS fic I did years ago with Sean Bean and David Wenham. It's based on Cher's awesome song "Just Like Jesse James". Not betaed, so if you see any glaring mistakes, please let me know. Also still not comfortable writing porn, but just couldn't resist it. Again, no particular time frame in mind, so just choose your favorite. Special bonus points if you recognize the names the boys use for their "agent" covers! ;)
> 
> If you're interested, please feel free to follow me at my Tumblr - maerynskye.tumblr.com

Sam's eyes began searching for his brother the minute he walked into the Carousel Club. He tried not to look too obvious, tried even harder to keep the glare off his face when he saw Dean moments later out on the dance floor writhing with some Yuppie guy that Sam wanted to punch just on general principle. Not because he was dancing up close and personal with his brother. Nope. That wasn't it at all.

Sam walked up to the bar and waved at the bartender. "Evening, Agent Clayton. Usual?"

"Hey, Bubbles. Better make it a double tonight."

Bubbles had been a top tier drag queen years ago. Now, at barely 5' 4", he was almost as round as he was tall, but he was funny, insightful, stubborn and very protective of his patrons. Sam really enjoyed talking to the man and he realized that he would miss him once they left town. He had opened the Carousel barely six months before and began having problems right away - typical haunting phenomena - but over the last couple months, three young men who frequented the club had been killed in strange ways. The boys had caught wind of the case and come down to help out. Now, four days later, they had figured out who the angry spirit was, done a salt and burn and were getting ready to head out the next day. 

"Looks like Ricky's getting a little comfortable with your boyfriend there, Agent. You might want to step in..." Bubbles nodded to the dance floor and Sam turned around to look, knowing even as he did it that he shouldn't. 

"He's not my boyfriend," he answered as he turned back around.

Bubbles refilled Sam's drink and looked at him hard. "Maybe not, but he could be if you'd just say something to him. That boy's crazy about you."

"No, you don't understand, we're ..." Sam paused as his mind caught up with what the little bartender had said. "Wait, what? What do you mean, 'he could be'?"

Bubbles laughed and patted Sam's arm. "Oh, honey, for an FBI agent you're not very observant. Agent Mullen is head over heels for you. Loves you at least as much as you love him." He smiled and nodded at Sam's startled expression. "Yeah, I can see it. Can see it in both of you. Let me tell you a little secret, Agent Clayton. Your friend has been looking over here about once every thirty seconds to see if you're noticing him or not. He's not interested in Ricky, he's interested in you. He's waiting for you to stake your claim. Don't let this one go, kid."

Sam glanced back over his shoulder at Dean and realized his brother was indeed looking at him. Of course, Dean looked away as soon as their eyes met, but still, if Bubbles was right, this was something Sam had been dreaming of for years. He turned back around and faced the bartender. "You're sure?"

"Trust me, honey. I've been doing this a long time. I can tell when something is a one night stand, when it's a rebound lay, when it's something that might last and when it's a forever thing. And believe me, what you boys have got? It's definitely a forever thing. Now go get him!"

Sam gulped down the rest of his drink, stood up, took a deep breath and headed out to the dance floor, praying that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life. 

Dean knew the minute Sam stood up that something was going on. Sam had the most expressive face Dean had ever seen and right now there was determination written all over it. Determination and just a tiny hint of ... fear? Fear? Dean's breathing sped up as he watched his brother approaching them. Maybe tonight would be the night Sam finally decided to claim what had always been his. His eyes never left his brother's face as he walked up to them.

Sam looked at the man grinding against his brother and said, "Excuse me, are you Ricky?"

"I'm Rick, yeah. Who's asking?"

"Well, _Ricky_ , I need some time with my partner here, so I need you to disappear."

"Sorry dude, but your 'partner' and I have plans for the night. Check back with him in the morning. But not too early..." he gave Dean a suggestive wink, then realized that Dean's eyes were still glued to his partner.

"Let me rephrase it so you'll understand it, _Ricky_. My partner doesn't have any plans with you. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever. Now you can walk away right now or you can crawl away when I'm done with you, but either way, your evening with Agent Mullen is over. Do I make myself clear?"

Rick cast one more glance at his dance partner and realized that whatever chance he might have had before was long gone now that this bastard had stepped into the picture. Oh well, more fish in the sea and all that. Guy wasn't worth getting into a fight over, especially not a fight with someone a good six inches taller than him. "Fine. Whatever. You want him that bad, he's all yours." He turned and stalked off to the bar. 

"Sam?" Dean was having a hard time catching his breath and his cock was so hard he thought it might just tear right through his jeans. He had always known (hoped) that Sammy had a dominant streak under that sweet, innocent schoolboy image, but he had never had a chance to see it in action before. 

"Shut up, Dean. Come on, we're getting out of here." Sam grabbed his brother's upper arm in an iron grip and led him out the door. Once they reached the Impala, Sam opened the passenger side door and shoved Dean forward. "Get in," he growled. Dean was too stunned and lust-addled to even think about arguing. 

Sam got in the diver's side, slammed the door and turned to his brother. "What the hell were you thinking, Dean? You weren't actually planning on going home with that douchebag, were you?" 

Dean shook his head frantically. "No, Sammy. No. God, Sam ..." The lust and longing in his voice was enough to convince Sam that Bubbles had been right all along.

"That's right, Dean. You're not going home with him or anyone else ever again. No one but me. You're mine, do you understand me? Only mine!" He grabbed the back of Dean's head and pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss. 

Dean moaned and pulled his brother tighter, loving the feel of Sam's tongue ravaging his mouth. Sam pulled away and whispered roughly, "Say it, Dean. Tell me you're mine." Below the rough words, Dean could hear the need in Sam's voice, the need for reassurance that this was what Dean wanted as well. 

He pulled Sam back into another searing kiss, then pulled away again long enough to moan out, "Yours, Sammy. Always, only yours." 

"Mine..." Sam growled again as his bit down on Dean's throat. Suddenly it was all too much for Dean. Hearing the love, lust, dominance, need and possessiveness woven through Sam's voice in that one word was enough to make him come with a shuddering moan, soaking both is boxers and jeans. Sam moaned deep in his throat as he realized what had happened and had to grind his palm down on his own aching erection to keep from coming himself.

"Home, Sam! Take me home right now and fuck me! Please ..."

"Jesus, Dean! Not sure I can wait that long ..."

"Me either, so get us moving!"

Sam started Baby up with a roar and drove as fast as he dared back to the motel room, mind racing as fast as the Impala's engine. Obviously this was something Dean had been wanting for who knows how long, maybe even as long as Sam had wanted it. But was this really something they were going to do? What if it fucked up their relationship even more? Would they still be able to work together? What if this ended up being just a one time thing? What if it ended up being a more than one time thing? What if someone found out? What if Dean decided after tonight that it wasn't something he wanted to do again?

"God damn it, Sammy, just stop it!" Dean's voice cut through the fog of questions in Sam's head. "I can hear the questions from here! Stop second guessing yourself. This is something I've wanted since you were 14 years old. You're not getting out of it now. If we have to talk about it, we'll talk in the morning, ok? Right now, I need you. Need you to make me yours, Sammy..."

Sam pulled into the parking space in front of their motel room and turned to his brother. "Tell me you're sure, Dean. Just tell me once and I promise I won't ask again, but I have to know that this is something you won't regret. Promise me you're sure."

Dean looked into those big, soft, hopeful puppy dog eyes, laid a hand on his brother's cheek and kissed him gently. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Sammy."

The two men walked as casually as they could into the motel room, but once the door was closed, Sam backed Dean up against it and they began kissing hungrily, frantically tearing each other's shirts off, desperate for more skin. Sam could feel Dean's renewed erection pressing against his own and it was driving him out of his mind. He whirled his brother around and slid both hands down to cup the throbbing bulge. He began to grind his own aching cock against the other man's plush ass as he leaned down and kissed and licked at his ear.

"Look at you, " he whispered gruffly. "so hot and hard and aching for your baby brother's cock. You want it so bad, don't you, Dean? Can't wait to feel me sliding into you, filling you up ..." 

"Please, Sammy ... God, please. Gonna make me come in my pants again if you keep this up... I need you so bad!"

"Mmmm, I kinda like that thought. Makes me so horny to know that I can make you lose control like that ... can make you come all over yourself like a teenager. How close are you, Dean?" He squeezed the aching cock in his hands. "Can you come again right now and still get it up enough to come while I'm fucking you? Or maybe you'd rather come down my throat? Hmm? How about that? I've always wondered what you taste like ..."

With an amazing show of will power, Sam pulled himself away from his brother, smiling at Dean's whine of disapproval. "Get naked, lay down on the bed and _don't_ touch yourself. I'll be right there." Dean obeyed right away, then watched as Sam removed his own clothing and rummaged around in his bag until he found the lube he kept tucked away. He laid down on the bed beside his big brother and kissed him gently. "What do you want, Dean? I'm not gonna last long once we get started so how do you want it? Hard and fast? Gentle and fast?" He chuckled a little bit, feeling self-conscious. "Either way, I'm afraid it'll be fast."

Dean looked into his little brother's eyes and tried not to tear up at the love he saw shining there. This was more than he had ever dared dream of before, but he knew what he wanted, needed, right this minute. "We can do the slow, sweet gentle stuff later, Sammy. Right now I need you to take me. Take me hard and fast and rough. Just fuck me..."

Sam nodded and kissed him again. A ferocious kiss, this time - teeth biting, tongues tangling. Sam was normally a gentle lover but he understood that this was something that Dean needed so he let the lust wash through him, building up until he was nearly frantic to feel his brother. He moved from Dean's lips down to his nipples, sucking and biting one while teasing the other between his fingers. Dean keened and pressed Sam's head tighter against his chest.

Unable to wait any longer, Sam moved away and knelt between his brother's outstretched legs. He squeezed some lube out onto his fingers and began teasing the older man's crack with them, working his way in deeper until his was brushing against his entrance. Dean was a whimpering, writhing mess above him, begging Sam to 'hurry up, god damn it!" Sam smiled at his brother's demands. Dean might be a bottom, maybe even a bit of a sub, but he certainly wasn't shy about what he needed. Partly to appease his brother and partly because his own patience was wearing pretty damn thin by now, Sam quickly shoved two slick fingers into his brother. Dean groaned ecstatically and immediately began to writhe on the fingers in his ass, begging for more. Sam ignored him for now, instead fucking him with just two until he felt like he was stretched enough for a third. After a few minutes of watching his fingers sliding deeper and deeper into his brother's hole and listening to Dean's desperate pleas for more, Sam had reached his breaking point. If he didn't get his cock into that gorgeous hole right now, it was all going to be over with before they got going. 

Dean whined again when he felt Sam's fingers leaving him. He felt so empty and ached to be filled. "Sammy please ... god, please ... need you..."

"Shh, it's ok, baby. Shh... ready?" Both men groaned as Sam finally slid his aching, throbbing cock into Dean's still almost too tight hole. "Oh god, Dean ... so tight...so fucking tight and hot... just hang on ..." But Dean had no intention of holding on. He had waited for this too long and he needed it now, needed the burn. With one thrust, he completely impaled himself on his brother's cock, crying out both from the sudden burn and the heavenly feeling of finally, finally being filled so completely. "Jesus, Dean ... slow down ... I ..." Realizing that Dean wasn't about to slow down, Sammy decided to give his brother what he obviously wanted so bad. He pushed Dean's legs up to his chest and began to pound into him as hard as he could, knowing that he would be lucky if he managed to last two minutes. 

Dean was bucking frantically up into his brother, meeting Sam's every thrust and begging for more. "God, Sammy ... yes ... don't stop ... jesus, please don't stop .. so close .. I'm so close, Sammy ... gonna come ... oh god, Sam ..." Dean's cock exploded untouched, covering both their chests with the white pearly liquid. Feeling Dean tighten around him was more than he could take and Sam gave up trying to hold back, filling Dean up with his release with a cry that no doubt woke everyone in the county.

Once they were finally able to breathe again, Sam rolled off Dean and wrapped his arms around him. "You ok, Dean? I didn't break you, did I?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you did, but it was worth every second I'll spend in traction." Dean couldn't help but laugh at the horror in Sam's eyes. "I'm fine, Sammy. I swear. Nothing pulled, nothing broken. And that was the most amazing sex I've ever had. Think I'll keep you around, little brother." He pressed a kiss to Sam's sweaty forehead. "How 'bout you? You ok? Not gonna start thinking and freak out on me, are you?"

"Nope. No, I think I'm good. Shower?"

"Shower."

The two men stood up and began walking to the bathroom. Sam stopped and turned back around to face Dean. "Dean, I meant what I said. You're mine now. Is that gonna be a problem?"

Dean stepped forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his brother's lips. "The problem, Sammy, was waiting for you to realize that I've always been yours. Now that you've finally got that part figured out, we're golden. Love you, little brother."

"Love you too, Dean."


End file.
